Jaded
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Elizabeth's older sister Rose is 15 when Will Turner is picked up from the water. Eight years later things change quickly. Rose is unmarried and wishes not to marry. Elizabeth is supposed to marry Norrington and where does that leave Rose? Well Jack Sparrow opens her eyes up to the life of being a pirate. Jack Sparrow/OC/James Norrington Book 1 of Elder Swan Sister


Jaded

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary:Elizabeth's older sister Rose is 15 when Will Turner is picked up from the water. Eight years later things change quickly. Rose is unmarried and wishes not to marry. Elizabeth is supposed to marry Norrington and where does that leave Rose? Well Jack Sparrow opens her eyes up to the life of being a pirate. Jack Sparrow/OC/James Norrington Book 1 of Elder Swan Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribbean, but I do own Rose.

Authoress Note: I decided to do a rewrite on this fic and it was originally called Love Prohibited and I decided that a better title would be better for this fic. I know that I have so many fics going on right now at the moment, but I promise you that I will update them as I go along. I hope that you guys enjoy the prologue of Jaded.

**Prologue**

"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me. Yo, ho, yo, ho, it's a pirate's life for me…. Drink up me hearties, yo ho ..." Tweleve year old Elizabeth sang softly as she looked out into the clouded abyss that was around the water.

Rose's eyes went wide as she looked at her younger sister hearing her sing about pirates. It was not a normal thing for little girls to be singing about. She jumped when Joshamee Gibbs clutched onto her shoulder. She bit her tongue in wanting to say something, but she didn't want to bring trouble down onto herself. After all she was to be a role model to Elizabeth since their mother had passed none too long ago.

"Quiet, Missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You want to call 'em down on us?" Joshamee's voice came out gruff causing Rose to shiver a little in fear.

"Mr. Gibbs," Captain Norrington's voice rang out, in Rose's eyes he was a fine young man, only being five years older than herself. "That will do."

"She was singing about pirates." Joshamee said trying to defend his actions of scaring Elizabeth and Rose. "Bad luck to sing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog… mark my words."

"Consider them marked. On your way." Captain Norrington said looking at Joshamee with a you're dismissed look on his face.

Rose took a shaky breath as Joshamee went on his way.

"Rose back away from the rail." Governor Swann said calling to his eldest daughter. "I know you get seasick when you look at the water."

Rose carefully picked up the hem of her light green dress she wore and walked towards where her father and the Captain were. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, which belonged to none other than James. It was always a sweet gesture from him and it caused her heart to race inside of her chest.

"Aye, Captain." Joshamee said as he moved along."Bad luck to have a woman on board, too, Evan a miniature one and a young adult."

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth said with a smile, not even thinking about what it would truly be like to meet a pirate in real life.

Rose shook her head at the thought of meeting a pirate.

"Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag, or wear a pirate brand, gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop."

Rose's eyes went wide as she looked up at him. "James." Her voice was rather soft.

"Captain Norrington… I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about the effect of this subject will have on both of my daughters." Governor Swann said giving James a warning.

"My apologies, Governor."

Rose's hand went to her mouth as a wave of sickness hit her.

"Miss Swann do you wish me to take you below deck to the Captain's corridor?" James asked softly knowing the look on Rose's face wasn't a good one.

She nodded her head rather weakly.

James looked at the Governor. "Governor, I am going to take your daughter below deck." James said politely.

Her father nodded his head knowing that Rose needed to get below deck.

James pulled her close to him and slowly took her below deck. He brought her to the Captain's room like he had promised. He looked at her worry etched across his face. "You should rest." He said softly touching the side of her cheek.

"Thank you, James." She said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue of Jaded. I hope that you guys liked it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'll try to update soon with the next part as soon as I can. Until next time guys.


End file.
